fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Глава 366
1000 Душ — 366-я глава Fairy Tail Хиро Машимы. После вторжения в главный штаб Тартароса, Нацу сталкивается с Франмалтом. Между тем Грей и Джувия обсуждают чувство, окружающее их во время миссии. Битва Нацу и Франмалта прервана, когда Сильвер приходит и замораживает Нацу в мгновение ока. Содержание thumb|left|200px|Gray comforts Juvia Having broken into Tartarus' headquarters, Natsu angrily yells at Franmalth, ordering it to give Erza and Mirajane back. Doing this, he manages to gain the attention of several of Tartarus' members. Upon seeing Natsu, Franmalth is astonished that he found their base. Meanwhile, before leaving to check out the disturbance, Kyouka orders Yakdoriga to look after Erza but not to touch her. Hearing that Natsu is after the girls, Franmalth reasons that he is from Fairy Tail and begins questioning him before being knocked away. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia ride back to the guild, with the former stating that Tartarus may have found new addresses in the meantime. As Juvia expresses her apprehension about the situation, Gray tells her that given the opponent they may be facing, one who damaged a town, her fear is reasonable but Juvia states that it doesn't have to do with that. Taking her hand, Gray tells her that he's with her and that they will certainly win. Back at Tartarus' headquarters, Franmalth shakes off Natsu's attack as nothing but gets angry as it breaks its own armor. It tells Natsu that his "sin" will cost 1000 souls and then extends its arm, revealing it to be stretchable, and grows extensions from it that latch on to Natsu while draining the Dragon Slayer of his Magic Power. Before finishing, Хэппи intervenes by biting the Dark Mage. Once Хэппи is decked, Natsu charges in, avoiding Franmalth's punches and gets a hold of it, allowing him to use Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. As Franmalth recovers, he angrily tells Natsu that his sin's cost has now gone up to 2000 souls but the two are then interrupted by Silver's arrival before they can conclude their fight. Franmalth is shocked to see the Ice Devil Slayer as it is then ordered to take away the unconscious ex-chairman. Nervous, Franmalth complies as it drags away Crawford and states that preparations need to begin soon, before being told to keep quiet. As Natsu notices a drop in the temperature, he is asked if he unfroze the Sun Village, to which he replies with a question as to whether or not Silver is the one who froze it in the first place. Hearing this question, Silver suddenly starts laughing, telling Natsu that it was a mistake to have done so and that he did it due to a misunderstanding. As Natsu picks up his scent, he comments on its similarity to Gray. In the blink of an eye, Natsu is frozen solid by Silver, who tells him not to use that name as he finds it disgusting. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и Событие *Нацу Драгнил и Хэппи vs. Франмалт (начало и конец) Использованные Магия, Проклятия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * ** Проклятия *Проклятие Поглощения * **Магия Ледяного Убийцы Демонов Заклинания *Удар-Захват Огненного Дракона Способности *Рукопашный Бой Навигация es:Capítulo 366 fr:Chapitre 366 en:Chapter 366 Категория:Требуется Перевод